nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Leanbois
The Leanbois are a Los Santos street gang, and one of the biggest gangs in Los Santos. They maintain a presence on Grove Street (which they refer to as Lean Street) which as constantly resulted in feuding with the Ballaz. They are allies of Prune Gang, Chang Gang & Vagos. History The Leanbois was formed in 2017, by original members Avon Barksdale, Lang Buddha, Tony Corleone, Bob Coolidge & Al Saab. They are involved with bank robberies, drugs and gun selling, gang wars & occasionally street racing. The Return of Avon Avon returned to the city, with the intentions of reuniting the Leanbois with original members, Buddha, Tony & Saab (excluding Bob Coolidge). He also wanted Leanbois to gain a bigger presences in Los Santos, and to grow numbers. Which later resulted in Eddie Delish becoming a member. Otto & Cocaine The Leanbois heard about Cocaine being sold around Los Santos, and were intrigued about it. That proceed them to meet Otto Delmar & Joe Caine and provided them with Cocaine. But the was some instant lack of trust and animosity and that kept building up everytime they would meet, which eventually resulted in the death of Jaclyn "Jackie" Hyde (Otto's supposed girlfriend) who was killed by Buddha & Al Saab. Otto retaliated by kidnapping and shooting and planting large amounts of cocaine and guns on Saab along with Joe Caine & Frankie & Yung Dab, Although Dab tried to reason with otto and the rest, he did not participate in shooting Saab but witnessed it. Leanbois retaliated by, shooting up Otto & Joe as they were meant to try resolve with Otto and Avon meeting face to face to discuss everything, which neither had any intentions of doing so. The feud seemed to have died down, and neither seem to retaliate. But there seemed to be a lot of animosity still. Until Otto started doing security for the Vanilla Unicorn, which the Leanbois and Vagos were trying to attack because it's meant to be neutral ground, and is ran by The Families. This resulted in them kidnapping Joe, because the Leanbois & Speedy didn't like Otto involvement to something that doesn't concern him, so they held him and threatened to kill him. Unless Otto pays them $150,000. Which he did, through seven bricks of Cocaine. Grove Street and the Ballaz Buddha re-purchased his grandmas house on Grove Street, which caused the rest of the Leanbois to purchase houses on Grove Street and started they referring it to "Lean Street". Which didn't leave the Ballaz happy, which has resulted in a ongoing war between the two, over turf and ballaz proceeding to ask the Leanbois for rent money, which they refused. Disappearance of Avonn & New Members The Leanbois became increasingly inactive, because of the disappearance of Avon & Eddie. They were also doing various other things and the fact of not being around at the same time. The remaining members Buddha, Tony & Saab decided to have a conversation about the current situation of the Leanbois, and decided to try and hold down Grove Street more consistently and start recruiting more members, Ricky Robins, Curtis Swoleroid, Denzel Williams & Ellie Dono. Gallery leanbois1.jpg Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses)